


Let's Keep Being This

by mansikka



Series: Falling Into Place [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: It's Thursday! Nico comes to visit Levi in his basement.





	Let's Keep Being This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishyz9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/gifts).



> Hello :) here is the last installment in this series.

There is not a surface of Levi's basement room that has ever been this clean. He's not _that_ messy at the best of times, yet neither is he the type to usually polish, vacuum, and fold clothes tidily away this much. For Nico, though, Levi would do every scrap of laundry, square every book, CD, and video game in his possession so they looked perfect on their shelves. And if _that_ doesn't mean something, that he would go to this kind of effort, well. Levi's sure he'll never get anything right.

He's changed clothes twice, put on socks and shoes then settled on being barefoot, this fluttery feeling in his chest leaving him twitching, jumping at any noise. He's so thankful that his mom's away visiting an aunt until the weekend. He'd think it was all convenient cosmic alignment if his heart wasn't racing this fast.

A knock on the door leaves him practically tripping up the stairs in his need to climb them. And when he swings the door open seeing Nico stood there with his warm, open smile, Levi realizes these jitters aren't because he is _nervous_. It's because Tuesday seems like forever ago, and it's been an age since he got his hands on Nico's skin. Levi is beyond relieved that it is Thursday now.

"Hi," Nico says as Levi shows him in, overnight bag swinging down from his shoulder as Levi closes the door.

"Did you find me okay?"

"Of course," Nico replies, one hand already curled around his waist pulling Levi near.

 _This_ is what he needed, Levi thinks as Nico kisses him, sagging in relief. _This_ is what he's missed these past few days, when work's been too busy for even a moment together. This flighty feeling is unique to how he feels about Nico, how much he _wants_ him, like Levi knows he has never wanted anything else. It's difficult to remember there is an outside world when Nico kisses him, holds him, tugs him ever nearer just like he's doing now.

There should be a tour. Levi should pause from what is already progressing between them—increasingly frantic kisses as they tug at each other's shirts—to show Nico the place that is his home for tonight. They've already agreed they'll order in so he doesn't have to check on any food, though he should at least show Nico the stack of menus he's left on a kitchen side for them to choose from later.

What he's doing instead is grabbing Nico by the hand and pulling him towards the staircase of his basement. He is aware of the soft thud of Nico's bag at the foot of the bed and then is backing on to it with Nico following, arching when Nico crawls between his legs. Levi has Nico's shirt up over his head and is yanking at his own in between kisses before they're even settled. Nico's lips on his throat mean Levi can't think of anything but this urgent need to feel Nico's skin on his own.

Nico apparently feels the same. The groan that falls from his lips the moment their chests press together puts flutters in Levi's stomach. Nico takes his hands and pins them against Levi's pillow either side of his head, mouthing at his jaw before claiming his mouth.

That urgent, flighty feeling is gone, Levi calming to catalog everything between them. The swirl of Nico's thumbs over his own against those pillows, the way he tucks his face into Levi's neck humming there in quiet relief. Levi knows how this evening will unfold and can now be patient for all of it, now that he has Nico _here_.

Nico sends sparks of heat through Levi's belly for every tiny hip roll he gives. His kisses are hard and thorough making Levi feel wanted, and vital, and like it's possible for all his nerve ends to be firing at once with his need. Levi arches beneath Nico pulling one hand free from his grasp so he can get it through his hair, tugging and swallowing his answering moan.

"I want you," Nico groans out mouthing harder at Levi's neck as he grinds against him. He releases his hand and kneels back up abruptly, stroking repeatedly over his thighs.

"Well. You can have me."

"I can?" Nico asks, tilting his head and smiling.

"You can," Levi agrees, reaching up and plucking at Nico's belt. They keep eye contact as he slides it free before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Nico bites down on his lip when Levi gets his hand in, wrapping his fingers around his length through his boxers.

"Keep going."

With Nico's urgent encouragement Levi tugs him free, the fingers of his free hand splayed against Nico's stomach as he begins to stroke. That Nico's already so hard, like he has been so desperate for this too, spikes Levi's confidence. He urges Nico to kneel taller then sits up, lapping over his cock head and closing his eyes to Nico's groan. Levi strokes his fingertips up the length of his cock, wrapping his fingers around his base and his lips around his shaft.

Nico stutters for it, hands flying to Levi's shoulders for balance. Levi sucks on his cock closing his eyes for the noises he's making, experimenting with taking more of him in. Apparently Nico approves for the way he groans out Levi's name, even thrusting into his mouth a little while trying to hold back. Nico squeezes Levi's shoulders to stop him and pulls out, tracing his thumb over Levi's mouth.

"You're still wearing too much," Nico says, bending to kiss Levi as he starts to unbutton his jeans. They stand quickly and strip before once again crawling on to the bed together. Levi splays his legs watching as Nico braces above him, sliding his cock over the length of his. After watching them stir together and winking for Levi's answering moans, Nico falls between his legs and grabs them to wrap around his waist, kissing Levi desperately as he begins to move.

Levi tries to roll up to meet him, missing his kisses with every blasted groan from his mouth. The press of Nico against him is just as perfect, hot, incredible as he remembers from earlier in the week, a pleasured heat building in his core that he needs to feel even more of. Levi sweeps his hands repeatedly over Nico's back and tries to wrap his legs higher, his stomach clenching for the _fuck_ Nico growls into his neck in response.

"Yes please," Levi teases, feeling Nico go completely still. Nico pulls back to look at him in question before ducking down for a soft kiss.

"What?"

"I said, _yes please_. I want you to do that."

Levi feels anything but the awkward ungainly intern he's sure most people view him as at the hospital. With Nico it feels like he could say the most geeky of things and he'd already think it _hot_. Nico kisses him again though studies his eyes even as he stirs his hips, gauging his reaction.

"Honestly," Levi says, "I want you to. I want that with you."

"Here?"

"Are you saying there's a problem with my basement?" Levi asks, pretending to be offended and earning himself kisses as a result.

"No."

"Or maybe that an on-call room would be better?"

Nico silences him by gripping Levi's legs to lower them, pitching to the side and taking him in hand. The swirl of his thumb just beneath Levi's cock head, that Nico learned earlier in the week that he _loves_ , has Levi groaning and splaying his legs further apart.

Nico kisses Levi's shoulder to get his attention, smiling when he looks up from watching his hand on him. "I just meant, there's—"

"If you tell me there's no hurry," Levi says, pressing his feet into the bed so he can better chase the grip of Nico's hand, "I don't think I can be held responsible for my actions."

"And what might they be?" Nico asks, grinning at him before he shifts down the bed and begins to mouth over his cock. Levi can't _think_ for the feel of Nico's mouth on him, hand through the back of his hair as he sucks him in. He pulls off without warning, smiling when Levi tries to thrust up for more. "You were saying?"

Levi can't get a word out. He splays his knees wider still and watches himself disappear repeatedly into Nico's mouth. The tight, wet heat of it means every time he thinks of something to say his brain freezes. And when Nico pulls off without warning again Levi whimpers for it, his cock bobbing in the air between them still seeking out friction.

"Are you going to tell me what you want?" Nico teases, pressing kisses to Levi's hip and trailing his fingers over his cock. He drops his hand to stroke between his cheeks, then cups Levi's balls as he waits for him to answer. Levi tries to focus but his words are still addled for what Nico is doing to him. "Well?"

"I want you inside me. Here. Now. Soon. Please?"

Nico closes his eyes, absently stroking himself, making Levi's stomach flutter for watching. He pitches up the bed for another kiss, then rolls off.

"Where are you going?"

Nico holds his hand up telling him to wait then bends to retrieve his bag, giving Levi a great view of his ass. Levi props himself up on his elbows watching as Nico pulls a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms from his bag, dropping them on the bed beside Levi's head.

"So you _did_ come here with a plan," Levi says, smiling his way into another kiss as Nico climbs back on the bed.

"I thought it was a good idea to be prepared."

"I'm not complaining," Levi says, watching Nico drop his hand between his legs again, parting his cheeks and stroking between them. His eyes dart over Levi's face and Levi knows he's checking if he's _okay_ again. Though before Levi can offer a word of reassurance Nico is uncapping the lube bottle to drizzle over his fingers, and settling on his side.

Levi has been thinking about this for _days_. Maybe weeks now. He tells himself the flutters in his stomach are nothing to do with nerves, only anticipation of finally getting what he wants. Nico distracts him with kisses as he begins to finger him, cursing again when Levi reaches down to hold himself open.

"What?"

"You're just so… you want this," Nico says with a slight huff of disbelief.

"Of course I do. I want _you_."

Nico seems to think his words deserve another kiss and Levi isn't complaining. Though it's hard to concentrate on what to do with his mouth when Nico is tapping his fingertip inside him, sending sparks of pleasure through him that make his cock jolt.

"Good?"

"Yeah," Levi blasts out, arching when Nico leans down to suck him into his mouth again. He doesn't do it for long, already crawling between Levi's legs before he's barely got started. Though he doesn't stop fingering him, gripping on to his thigh for balance as he does.

"Now?"

" _Nico_ —"

Nico squeezes his thigh and laughs as he withdraws his fingers. Levi's heart races watching Nico tear a condom from the strip and rip the foil open, rolling it down over his cock. He strokes himself over with a soft groan and snatches up the lube bottle for a little more. Levi thinks he might stop breathing if he isn't in him soon.

Adjusting on his knees Nico shuffles forward thumbing Levi open and pressing bluntly against his hole. "Don't worry. I'm not about to ask if you're _sure_ again."

"Well, _good_."

Because he wants this, and he needs this, and Levi thinks he might take matters into his own hands if Nico doesn't do this _now_. But also if he hesitates, if he waits and makes this drag out any longer, Levi fears that nervousness might start to creep in. And he doesn't want that to happen at all.

"But if this hurts, or doesn't feel good, or you need to stop at all—"

"You'll know about it," Levi finishes for him, rocking his hips up in impatience.

Nico begins to press into him, a hard, thick press that is nothing like Levi has been expecting. He half-wants to watch, and half-wants to just feel, the intensity of having Nico inside him making Levi unsure if he should move, keep still, or even where to put his hands. He calls out in belated surprise when Nico has filled him, shaking his head when Nico freezes and looks at him in alarm.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Levi squeezes Nico's upper arms and experiments with squeezing around him inside, looking down at where they're joined together then nodding for him to move. He watches Nico withdraw, digging his fingers into his arms for the stabs of sharpness it sends through him. Levi squeezes even tighter when Nico fills him again, and that sharpness grows heavier. He nods for Nico to keep moving and angles up for a kiss, a surprised groan bursting from his mouth as he gets used to how it feels.

" _Nico_ ," he says, slotting his fingers through his hair and dragging him into a harder kiss. He gives an experiment role of his hips to meet him and shudders for how it feels.

Nico's eyes are half closed, his mouth a soft gaping smile. Levi watches him drop his head back and groan before he's looking at him again, adjusting better on his forearms and leaning in for a kiss. He doesn't say a word, though Levi thinks he can tell what he's thinking for how happy he looks. They exchange kisses and find an unhurried rhythm together, with whispers of encouragement and soothing reassurances until all there is between them is this blissed-out feeling that just continues to build. Levi is overwhelmed for all of it, yet at the same time sure this is exactly how things are meant to be.

"How are you doing?" Nico whispers, slowing enough to check on him. Levi is smug when he arches beneath him sweeping his hands up over Nico's ass and back before resting his hands between his shoulder blades.

"Perfect."

"Well," Nico says in between kisses, "you do feel pretty good. But you're sure? You're doing okay?"

Levi nods, not sure he can get the words out to adequately explain how he feels. He settles for a slow kiss instead, clinging on tight, feeling he might not be able to get close enough to Nico. The noises falling from Nico's mouth add to that heated pleasure gripping his core, the need for the relief of friction on his cock already making him whimper. Nico looks down between them and takes him in hand, and Levi whines again for it now being too much.

"Noisy," Nico teases, dropping his face into his neck and fucking into him deeper. Levi gets a half-kiss to the back of his head far too busy for words, the press of Nico into him stealing all rational thought. He wants more, and harder, and deeper, _now_. Nico must read his mind for how he picks up his pace, adjusting on his knees for better balance.

The feel of Nico coming in him, shuddering his way through his orgasm as he mouths at his neck, Levi's sure might send him over the edge if Nico just rested his weight on him a little firmer. But he doesn't, instead presses a hard kiss to Levi's neck before lifting up just enough to get his hand around his cock, and all Levi can do in response is let out a shuddery wail.

Levi's feet slip against the sheets, blood rushing in his ears for the hard press of Nico still filling him, and Nico stripping his cock. Levi comes with choked out groan, boneless as Nico milks him through it. Levi drops his hands to the bed deciding he might never move again.

"Are you okay?"

Levi smiles for the nudge against his jaw and lifts his head up to look. "Awesome."

"You sure?"

Levi nods, watching as Nico carefully withdraws from him and rolls to his side. He splays his fingers over Levi's chest avoiding the mess cooling lower, tapping his finger against his sternum to get his attention. Nico is sated, and clearly the best kind of out of breath, but there is a hint of something around his eyes that speaks of a need for reassurance.

"I couldn't be better," Levi says, lifting his head up for a kiss. Nico leans in for it, and then another, kissing Levi back until both their hearts have calmed. And then all he has for him is a pleased, slightly smug smile.

"I can't have been here more than half an hour," Nico says as he mouths at his jaw, cradling Levi's face as they talk.

"Are you saying that this was over too quickly, or complaining that I couldn't keep my hands off you?"

"I'm really not complaining," Nico says, leaning in to kiss him.

"Well _good_."

"I just meant… I didn't come here just for this."

"Oh, you didn't?" Levi teases, kissing Nico again before he can answer. "I've been thinking about this all day. All _week_. I'm… _pleased_ we did this now. I can't imagine having to sit here half the night _waiting_."

"I wouldn't have kept you waiting," Nico replies, adjusting on his arm, then looking down at himself with a grimace and standing. "Trash can?"

Levi waves towards the trash can in the room, lifting his head to watch as Nico pulls off the condom to knot and toss. "And you didn't keep me waiting."

"And that was… what you expected?" Nico asks as he walks back him, standing beside the bed as he holds Levi's hand.

Levi has learned to recognize that particular tone of Nico's voice. He pulls him closer and gestures for him to bend down, kissing all the reassurance into him that he can. "More," he tells him, closing his eyes when Nico drops their foreheads together. "It was… everything."

They share another slow kiss before Nico stands back up, hands over his head in a satisfied stretch. Then he nods at Levi's stomach and squeezes his hand. "Are you going to tell me where your bathroom is?"

Levi mutters vague directions, trying to convince himself to move. Though the next thing he knows is the bed dipping and Nico wiping him clean. He settles on his back and pulls Levi to lie on him, stroking gentle fingers over his ass.

"I'm good. Really," Levi says to his unvoiced question, dropping his head on Nico's chest. He lets his eyes drop closed adamant he won't sleep, but jolts awake to Nico gently shaking him.

"Sorry," he says, kissing the top of Levi's head, "you're getting cold." To emphasize his words Nico sweeps his hand over Levi's back, the heat of his palm over his cooled skin making Levi shuffle closer.

Everything is calm and still in this moment they're sharing, and Levi intends to hold on to it for as long as he can. There are absent kisses to his shoulder, and Levi steeples his fingers through Nico's against his chest. He smiles when Nico looks him over, clenching to check this strange new feeling inside.

"We should… eat something?" Levi says after a while, wanting to check for the time but also not wanting to move.

"Does that mean you aren't all that hungry?"

"I don't know. But I don't think I know much of anything right now."

Nico snorts, and when Levi lifts his head he looks so proud of himself that Levi has to kiss him for it. "Still. We should eat."

"Does that mean _you're_ hungry?"

"Starving," Nico agrees, and when Levi slips from his grip moving down the bed to hear his stomach rumbling he realizes just how hungry Nico is.

They order take-out while sat at the table in the kitchen taking advantage of Levi's mom being away by not bothering with shirts. Nico is delighted for the framed pictures on the wall of Levi growing up as he gives him a belated tour, promising he'll see the same at _his_ parents when he comes over for dinner.

"They know about me?" Levi asks, picking up a slice of pizza seconds after it's been delivered and sighing for it suddenly hit with hunger.

"They do."

"And they… want to meet me?"

Nico winks in place of words, gesturing for Levi to wait until he swallows. "Well. I'm sure they will do. But we're still pretty… new."

"But we are a _thing_ , right?" Levi asks, needing his own reassurance. "We're… something."

Nico reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "After this last week, how can you even ask?"

"Because," Levi says, squeezing his hand back but dropping his gaze. "This is new to me. And I don't know how… to do this. I mean, I _do_ —"

"We just keep doing what we're doing," Nico tells him with an easy smile. "We just keep being _this_ until we're not new, and then we… keep going some more. If you want to, that is."

"And _you_ want to."

"Oh. I think I'm going to _want to_ for a while."

Levi watches Nico pick up another slice of pizza and takes a bite of his, excited for the rest of their night.

He falls asleep in Nico's arms hours later, after Nico has scoured every surface of the basement eager to learn about everything that is _him_. They've made plans for Saturday evening despite both of them working long shifts, and have tentatively suggested arranging to share their next day off.

As he smiles for Nico's kisses to his shoulder, and the way he traps his thumb beneath his own against his stomach, Levi thinks about tomorrow, hoping they'll get at least a moment alone. They're new, they're so new, but Levi feels like they have been a _something_ for months. He smiles for how _good_ it feels here, snug and warm in Nico's arms, and falls asleep dreaming of all the months for them to come.


End file.
